


f in the chat for rhea

by AceOfHearts77



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Disaster Gays, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pining, and the gays too, chat fic, edelgard still hates her though, everyone is pining, leonie bothers jeralt on a regular basis, lorenz wants feet pics, no beta we die like Glenn, rhea is actually kinda nice, somebody stop hubert from killing everyone, the gatekeeper is still the best character, the golden deer are a cult, the lesbians are pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfHearts77/pseuds/AceOfHearts77
Summary: Horse Girl: NOT THE WEAPONS-jeralt simp: EVERYTHINGS ON FIREStudying the Blade: There may have been a small mishap.delicate queen: THIS IS NOT S MAL Lscheme king: EVERYBODY RUNGeodedude: I’m very concerned.---------------------------------------------------In which Rhea decides to allow the Officers Academy group chats- it's the biggest mistake of her life. Claude starts a Chaos Cult, Dimitri is trying his best, Edelgard is at her limit, Byleth bothers the gatekeeper, and the faculty just argues half the time.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	f in the chat for rhea

**Author's Note:**

> ive decided to make a chat fic because im so bored out of my mind and i kept thinking of three houses memes. enjoy my shitty work :)

**[** **Unnamed Chat ]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 2:13pm. _

__

_**Professor Byleth Eisner has started a chat.** _

_**Professor Byleth Eisner has named the chat “House Leaders”** _

_**Professor Byleth Eisner has invited 3 members.** _

**Professor Byleth Eisner:** Hello, students. I have spoken with Lady Rhea and she agreed to let you all have chatrooms. I’m giving you three this information first, and you can relay it to your respective houses. Your classmates can all start private messages and group chats between them as well. Please, do not make me regret this. Looking at you, Claude.

_**Claude von Riegan is online.** _

_**Edelgard von Hresvelg is online.** _

**Claude von Riegan:** have faith in me teach! i can make good choices once and a while!

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** That is… very doubtful Claude. The Golden Deer rarely make good choices. 

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** However, I believe this is a wonderful opportunity. Thank you, my teacher. I hope we can break down the barriers between our respective houses.

**Claude von Riegan:** you wound me princess

_**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is online.** _

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd:** Apologies, Professor. I was training with Dedue. I agree with Edelgard. This will be fun! :)

**Professor Byleth Eisner:** It’s quite alright, Dimitri. Have fun! I’ll be at the docks if anyone needs me.

_**Professor Byleth Eisner is offline.** _

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd:** Well, I guess we should tell everyone the good news.

**Claude von Riegan:** garreg mach is about to get a whole lot crazier

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** … Goddess help us.

**[ Black Eagles Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 2:17pm _

__

_**Edelgard von Hresvelg has invited 7 members to the chat.** _

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** The Professor has allowed us to have chatrooms now. Apparently Rhea thought it was a good idea and approved it. This is our house chat and we have a shared one with the other two houses. Please be respectful towards the other houses. I have given you all permission to change your names to add a little fun :)

_**Several members are online.** _

**Hubert von Vestra:** Just what we needed. More chaos.

**Ferdinand von Aegir:** oh lighten up hubert! this is a good experience for all of us!

**Dorothea Arnault:** don’t worry edie <3 ill be good!

**Bernadetta von Varley:** wwhat is thi s?!? i dont have to leave mmy room do i??!!

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** Calm down, Bernadetta. It’s just a chatroom. You can stay in your room.

**Bernadetta von Varley:** oh okayy.

**Caspar von Bergliez:** HELL YEAH LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

**Linhardt von Hevring:** caspar please refrain from using caps its hurting my eyes

**Caspar von Bergliez:** sorry lin!

**Petra Macneary:** I am liking this very much. I have been wanting to talk with the Golden Deer and Blue Lions!

**Edelgard von Hresvelg:** Let’s change these names, shall we?

_**Edelgard von Hresvelg has changed their name to Empress.** _

__

_**Hubert von Vestra has changed their name to Hubert.** _

__

_**Ferdinand von Aegir has changed Hubert’s name to Shadow the Hedgehog.** _

_**Ferdinand von Aegir has changed their name to Ferdie.** _

__

_**Dorothea Arnault has changed their name to Operatic Queen.** _

__

_**Operatic Queen has changed Ferdie’s name to I am Boo Boo the Fool.** _

__

_**Petra Macneary has changed their name to Fire Meets Water.** _

__

_**Linhardt von Hevring has changed their name to Sleepy Gremlin.** _

__

_**Caspar von Bergliez has changed their name to Punchy Gremlin.** _

__

_**Empress has changed Bernadetta von Varley’s name to Bernie.** _

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Ferdinand.

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** hubert.

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** i love this name dorie thank you <3

**Operatic Queen:** ofc ferdie <3

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’m changing this idiotic name.

**Empress:** I quite like it, Hubert! Keep it and have some fun.

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** .. As you wish, Lady Edelgard.

**Punchy Gremlin:** we match lin!

**Sleepy Gremlin:** thank you caspar. Im going back to my nap if anyone needs mreseffdjkhasl';

**Operatic Queen:** did.. did he just fall asleep while typing

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** linhardt is certainly something else

**Bernie:** th thank you lady edelgard!

**Empress:** Please, Bernie, it’s just Edelgard. No need for formalities.

**Bernie:** oh im sorry!!!! !! ive angered you ! oh stupid bernie! 

**Bernie is offline.**

**Punchy Gremlin:** I-

**Fire Meets Water:** I will be going to check on Bernie! Goodbye everyone!

_**Fire Meets Water is offline.** _

__

**[ Blue Lions Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 2:18pm _

__

_**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has invited 7 members to the chat.** _

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd:** Hello everyone! We’ve been given a chatroom! We have the chance to bond with everyone outside of our house. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask me or the professor!

**Several members are online.**

**Dedue Molinaro:** A wonderful idea, Your Highness.

**Ashe Ubert:** yay! :D how do i change my name?

**Ingrid Brandl Galatea:** Press the button in the top right, Ashe. It should show up.

_**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has changed their name to Prince Dimi.** _

__

_**Dedue Molinaro has changed their name to Geodedude.** _

__

_**Ingrid Brandl Galatea has changed their name to Horse Girl.** _

__

_**Ashe Ubert has changed their name to Smol Archer.** _

**Smol Archer:** thanks, ingrid!

**Horse Girl:** No problem!

**Prince Dimi:** Dedue, your name is perfect.

**Geodedude:** Thank you, Your Highness. It was Annette’s idea.

**Annette Fantine Dominic:** i thought it was cute :3

_**Sylvain Jose Gautier has changed their name to all yours bb.** _

__

_**Horse Girl has changed all yours bb’s name to sylpain in my ass.** _

__

_**Annette Fantine Dominic has changed their name to Annie.** _

__

_**Mercedes von Martritz has changed their name to Mercie.** _

**Annie:** we match :0

**Mercie:** Yes! Annie, do you mind coming by the kitchen?

**Annie:** not at all! i’m on my way :3

**sylpain in my ass:** ingrid why

**Horse Girl:** I’m always cleaning up your messes! I’m tired of it!

**sylpain in my ass:** ingrid i cant help it if the ladies all want me

**Horse Girl:** Maybe if you stopped being so blind, you’d see that someone actually likes you back. SOMEONE WHO IS NOT FAKING IT.

**sylpain in my ass:** that’s a lie and we both know it

**Horse Girl:** You’re hopeless.

_**Prince Dimi has changed Smol Archer’s name to archer babey.** _

__

_**sylpain in my ass has changed Prince Dimi’s name to Cheesy Shampoo.** _

__

_**Felix Hugo Fraldarius has changed their name to Studying the Blade.** _

**Studying the Blade:** I fucking hate this.

**Annie:** Language, Felix! >:(

**Studying the Blade:** ... Sorry.

**Cheesy Shampoo:** I thought we got over the shampoo incident. 

**sylpain in my ass:** sorry your highness but its still funny

**archer babey:** .. i like this name. thank you :D

**Cheesy Shampoo:** You’re welcome, Ashe. Claude taught me what it meant.

**Horse Girl:** Of course he did.

**[ Golden Deer Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 2:18pm _

_**Claude von Riegan has invited 7 members to the chat.** _

__

_**Claude von Riegan has changed their name to scheme king** _

__

_**scheme king has changed 7 names.** _

**scheme king:** golden deer! assemble!

_**Several members are online.** _

**delicate queen:** hilda present!

**bob ross:** Ignatz! Present!

**best girl:** Marianne ! ppresent !

**biggest beefy boi:** Rap h ael pr esnt!

**jeralt simp:** leonie is present! :)

**sassy lost child:** lysithea present!

**sassy lost child:** claude im going to kill you

**scheme king:** you havent seen the best yet

**mayo man’s feet pics:** Lorenz, present.

**delicate queen:** askjfhsdjlfahs MAY O M ANS FEE T P IC S

**jeralt simp:** oh my goddess- claude i love you

**sassy lost child:** okay you’re forgiven

**mayo man’s feet pics:** Claude von Riegan. Why?

**scheme king:** sorry lorenz it was bound to happen

**mayo man’s feet pics:** You will pay.

**mayo man’s feet pics is offline.**

**delicate queen:** was that supposed to be threatening?

**biggest beefy boi:** t he se keyboadsr atr so smeall

**bob ross:** Don’t worry, Raph! I’ll help you.

**bob ross went idle.**

**scheme king:** lorenz doesnt scare me at all- but okay. anyways, this is supposed to strengthen our relationships both in this house and with the other houses. teach told me to make good decisions so..

**delicate queen:** you have no idea what that means do you

**scheme king:** nope!

**sassy lost child:** figures.

_**sassy lost child has changed their name to dark spikes.** _

**best girl:** Aam i really the best girl??

**delicate queen:** of course! mari you’re amazing!

**best girl:** o oh. t-thank you hilda!

**delicate queen:** <3

**jeralt simp:** smooth one.

**delicate queen:** shut up.

**[ Shared Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 2:22pm _

__

_**Professor Byleth Eisner has added 21 members to the chat.** _

__

_**Professor Byleth Eisner has changed their name to Take the Bait** _

__

**Take the Bait:** Hello, students. Please, do not make me regret this. I told Rhea I’d do many tasks for her in exchange for you all having these chats.

**Empress:** I can help lighten the burden, my teacher!

**scheme king:** i can too teach!

**Cheesy Shampoo:** How can I help, Professor?

**Take the Bait:** That’s very kind of you three, but I must do this by myself. I’ll just consider it extra exercise.

**Empress:** Forgive my bluntness.. But you’re already so fit, Professor. I don’t think you need extra exercise.

**Take the Bait:** It’s alright, Edelgard. You all have fun. My first task is to help Seteth delete all the viruses from his computer.

**scheme king:** good luck!

_**Take the Bait is offline.** _

**mayo man’s feet pics:** Prince Dimitri, please help me. Claude has changed my name and he has made it so I cannot change it back. 

**Cheesy Shampoo:** L.. Lorenz?

**mayo man’s feet pics:** Yes?

**Empress went idle.**

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** i-

**Mercie:** Oh my..

**sylpain in my ass:** it’s perfect

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I heard laughing from Lady Edelgard’s room. What did you all do?

**Operatic Queen:** she’s laughing at lorenz’s name hubie and honestly who isn't 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** How do you know that?

**Operatic Queen:** i’m in her room??

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** I’ve been guarding the door, how did you get in?

**Operatic Queen:** .. classified.

**Punchy Gremlin:** dorothea you’re about to die

**dark spikes:** anyways-

**Studying the Blade:** You.

**dark spikes:** me?

**Studying the Blade:** I challenge you. Your magic verses my blade. 

**dark spikes:** does he always challenge people?

**Horse Girl:** All the time, yes.

**Studying the Blade:** Training grounds.

**dark spikes:** you’re on, twink boy.

**scheme king:** TWI NK BO Y AKSFJSDD

**Cheesy Shampoo:** Felix, go easy on her.

**_Studying the Blade is offline._ **

**_dark spikes is offline._ **

**[ Shared Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 3:01pm _

**Geodedude:** Felix? Lysithea? Is that smoke coming from the training grounds?

**Studying the Blade:** Do not worry about matters that don’t concern you.

**Geodedude:** I’m worrying.

**biggest beefy boi:** Ignatz helped me! These small keyboards are terrible. Also why is there a fire coming from the training grounds and why are Felix and Lysithea screaming?

**jeralt simp:** i’m going over.

**scheme king:** hilda?

**delicate queen:** coming

**Horse Girl:** NOT THE WEAPONS

**jeralt simp:** EVERYTHINGS ON FIRE

**Studying the Blade:** There may have been a small mishap.

**delicate queen:** THIS IS NOT S MAL L 

**scheme king:** EVERYBODY RUN

**Geodedude:** I’m very concerned.

**Punchy Gremlin:** what’s going on?

**dark spikes:** don’t worry guys! i can stop the fire with a spell!

**archer babey:** how? :0

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Aren’t you a dark magic specialist?

**delicate queen:** WAIT LYSITHEA NO

_**Take the Bait is online.** _

**scheme king:** oh shit

**Take the Bait:** Students. You’ve had these chats for basically 3 hours. Tell me who is responsible for Dorothea getting sent to the infirmary and who set the entire training grounds on fire. If none of you respond, I will not hesitate to double your homework load.

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Hmph. Apologies, Professor. I was getting rid of a rodent in Lady Edelgard’s room. 

**Take the Bait:** A rat?

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Of sorts.

**Take the Bait:** What does that have to do with Dorothea or the training grounds?

**Sleepy Gremlin:** i believe he’s referring to dorothea.

**Empress:** Hubert, play nice. Professor, Hubert doesn’t like how I spend much of my time with Dorothea.

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** …

**Take the Bait:** Please refrain from hurting other students. However, seeing as you did.. you will be taking some of my tasks for Rhea. After class, Hubert, I hope to see you cleaning the horse stables and taking care of the greenhouse. 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** .. Yes, Professor.

**sylpain in my ass:** ha rip hubie

**dark spikes:** lmao f

**Geodedude:** What is the situation with the training grounds?

**delicate queen:** oh lmao lysithea blew it up with her spell.

**Take the Bait:** It’s still on fire?

**scheme king:** yes?

**Take the Bait:** I’m calling for backup.

_**Take the Bait has added Dancing Legend to the chat.** _

**Dancing Legend:** professor?

**Take the Bait:** Manuela, the training grounds have exploded. Please help.

**Dancing Legend** Ah.

**Empress:** What can Manuela do? She’s not exactly the best suited to handle this.

**scheme king:** I’m sure she’ll put it out.

**Cheesy Shampoo:** Don’t doubt her, Edelgard.

**jeralt simp:** woah! that’s some powerful magic

**Mercie:** Indeed!

**dark spikes:** .. sorry Professor.

**Take the Bait:** It’s alright, Lysithea. However, don’t use dark magic on fires ever again. We wouldn’t want another incident.

**dark spikes:** yes ma’am!

**jeralt simp:** what was that spell, Professor?

**Take the Bait:** A white magic spell. Manuela and I figured that if we used the same spell at the same time, it’d have a higher chance of stopping a force. 

**Dancing Legend:** don’t try to do it, we already blew up a part of the forest when we first figured it out.

_**Dancing Legend has left the chat.** _

**scheme king:** hm..

**Take the Bait:** While I know it was an accident, Felix and Lysithea, you two shall help Hubert with his tasks.

**Studying the Blade:** Fine.

**dark spikes:** okay and sorry, professor.

**scheme king:** yea yea thats great and all but i have questions.

**Cheesy Shampoo:** Yes, Claude?

**scheme king:** where does Manuela keep her secret stash?

**jeralt simp:** what kind of question is that?

**scheme king:** ive searched basically ever inch of this place and ive seen manuela just appear with random bottles

**delicate queen:** i mean.. she probably has someone holding it for her.

**Take the Bait:** Claude, I’m begging you, please do not go on a hunt for Manuela’s alcohol stash.

**sylpain in my ass:** why? do you know where it is prof? ..have you two been drinking together?

**Take the Bait:** sylvain. 

**sylpain in my ass:** ill be going now.

**sylpain in my ass is offline.**

**scheme king:** fine. i won’t, teach.

**Take the Bait:** Good.

**Take the Bait is offline.**

**[ New Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 5:01pm _

_**scheme king has started a chat.** _

__

_**scheme king has added 6 members to the chat.** _

__

_**scheme king has changed the chat name to chaos cult** _

**scheme king:** so im totally going to find where the secret stash is

**sylpain in my ass:** im in

**delicate queen:** got your back claude!

**Operatic Queen:** i love the name

**scheme king:** how are you feeling dorothea?

**Operatic Queen:** im fine! i’ve been training with edie so im a lot tougher than i used to be!

**delicate queen:** you two seem to spend a lot of time together.

**Operatic Queen:** yes? we’re friends???

**delicate queen:** sure.

**Operatic Queen:** you and marianne seem to spend a lot of time together.

**delicate queen:** fair point.

**archer babey:** claude? why am i here?

**scheme king:** you’re our eye in the sky, ashe! aka youre the lookout

**archer babey:** .. as long as we dont get in trouble, i’m in.

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** when do we start?

**Horse Girl:** .. I’ll keep Sylvain in check.

**scheme king:** thanks ingrid!

**dark spikes:** i can't afford to get in trouble but.. I'll help any way i can.

**scheme king:** dw lysithea you'll have a safe job.

**archer babey:** i’m ready!

**scheme king:** okay chaos cult. operation: give us the goods has started.

**sylpain in my ass:** thats the operation name?

**Operatic Queen:** it’s a little lacking, sweetie

**delicate queen:** its bland.

**dark spikes:** it sucks

**scheme king:** i have nothing better stfu guys. let’s just move out.

**[ Shared Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 9:00pm _

**bob ross:** Why is Claude leading a group of people towards the cathedral?

**Fire Meets Water:** I am having that question as well.

**Studying the Blade:** They came to the stables. Then they left. It was annoying. Boar, come get your friend.

**Geodedude:** His Highness has gone to sleep. I suggest you go as well, Felix.

**biggest beefy boi:** Claude is dressed like Hanneman.

**Bernie:** AHH! T HERES A S TRA NGE MA N IN THE LI BRA RY.

**Sleepy Gremlin:** bernadetta, calm down. it’s just sylvain.

**Punchy Gremlin:** he’s dressed as a monk and ingrid is glaring at him.

**Sleepy Gremlin:** shes wearing a nun costume.

**Empress:** .. Of course he’d disobey. Linhardt, Caspar, please keep an eye on them. I’ll go talk to Claude.

**[ Chaos Cult]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 9:10pm _

**archer babey:** claude incoming. edelgard is going to confront you

**scheme king:** understood ashe. team, follow me

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** wait! not that way! seteth roams those halls.

**dark spikes:** too late, he already ran over there

**delicate queen:** ITS THE MAIN MAN SETETH RUN

**sylpain in my ass:** oh SHIT

**Horse Girl:** SYLVAIN WAIT

**scheme king:** oh god we’re boxed in. seteth behind us, edelgard in front of us.

**delicate queen:** thea what are you doing?

**Operatic Queen:** run past edie. i got this. i’m done pining.

**dark spikes:** dorothea???

**Horse Girl:** HOLY SHIT

**I am Boo Boo the Fool:** wow..

**sylpain in my ass:** hot

**[ Shared Chat]**

_ 2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 9:10pm _

**Sleepy Gremlin:** edelgard? how’s the search going?

**Empress:** I’ve spotted Claude. He somehow still wore his cape under his Hanneman costume. I’m in pursuit.

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** Be careful, Lady Edelgard.

**Empress:** Don’t worry, Hubert. Dorothea is coming over.

**Punchy Gremlin:** lin come on! 

**Sleepy Gremlin:** coming.

**Empress:** Dorothea? What are yohsdjghSDfjqgyfdshxcb

**bob ross:** Lady Edelgard?

**Annie:** is she okay?

**Mercie:** I hope nothing happened to her!

**Sleepy Gremlin:** dorothea is..

**Punchy Gremlin:** in the middle of the hall? ew 

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** What is happening?

**Sleepy Gremlin:** shes kissing edelgard

**Punchy Gremlin:** don’t kill thea hubert. 

**Mercie:** Oh my!

**Annie:** i knew they were interested in each other but :0

**Shadow the Hedgehog:** You idiots! It’s a distraction!

**[Chaos Cult]**

2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 9:13pm

**scheme king:** damn thea. didn’t know you had it in you

**Operatic Queen:** i did what i had to for the chaos cult

**delicate queen:** only for the chaos cult?

**Operatic Queen:** … okay maybe i have been interested in edie for a while.

**sylpain in my ass:** if you want, i can join you ladies sometime ;)))

**sylpain in my ass:** OW INGRID

**Horse Girl:** Nice, Thea. And Sylvain, for the sake of everyone, please shut up.

**scheme king:** GUYS I FOUND IT

**dark spikes:** the stash?

**scheme king has sent 1 image.**

**scheme king:** it’s behind a bookshelf in her room. 

**scheme king:** hey whoevers walking over, be careful the door is pretty heavy.

**archer babey:** claude? none of us are going over there.

**scheme king:** then who is..

**scheme king:** ah shit its seteth.

**Operatic Queen:** f

**Horse Girl:** f

**archer babey:** f

**sylpain in my ass:** f

**dark spikes:** f

**delicate queen:** f

**[** **Faculty Chat** **]**

**2nd of the Great Tree Moon, 1180. 9:15pm**

**Take the Bait:** And that’s why I’m not allowed in the marketplace for a week.

**Help me:** makes sense. that was a dumb move.

**Lightning McQueen:** Shamir don't be so rude!

**Help me:** cath.. just stop.

**Dancing Legend:** honestly, byleth, if i was there, you could’ve avoided that whole situation.

**Doc Brown:** Manuela, you would’ve made the situation worse.

**Dancing Legend:** hanneman i swear to sothis-

**McNuggies:** Interesting story, Professor!

**Just a kid:** Yeah! You may have gotten in trouble but it was really cool!

**Take the Bait:** Thank you, Flayn, Cyril. 

**Nothing to Report:** Sorry, Byleth! But it’s the rules. No trying to fish the merchants goods.

**Take the Bait:** I understand. :(

**Punny Man:** I guess the goods didn’t.. take the bait!

**Blade Breaker:** Alois, I am literally begging you to stop.

**Judgement is Passed:** Pardon my interruption- but Lady Rhea, I have just caught Claude von Riegan snooping around Manuela’s personal chambers. 

**Archbishop Rhea:** .. Understood. Thank you, Seteth. You should be able to handle this. I’m sure it was just one of his little quests to answer one of his questions.

**Dancing Legend:** DID HE TAKE ANYTHING

**Judgement is Passed:** No, he did not. Although, I believe we should have a talk about your drinking problem, Manuela.

**_Dancing Legend is offline._ **

**Doc Brown:** I’ll get her.

**Take the Bait:** I told him not to do it. 

**Judgement is Passed:** Oh! Byleth, please speak with Miss Dorothea and Princess Edelgard. They seem to have.. Broken the rule on PDA.

**Take the Bait:** Alright. But good for them. I was rooting for those two. :)

**Lightning McQueen:** Wait there are PDA rules?? Shamir did you know??

**Help me:** you’re killing me, cath. you’re. killing. me. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any mistakes :) or if you have suggestions on what chaos should occur next
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Ace


End file.
